


leave well enough alone

by vuccijl



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: 3x04, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vuccijl/pseuds/vuccijl
Summary: Beth stops Rio from leaving at the end of 3x04.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 27
Kudos: 143





	leave well enough alone

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr prompt: Not sure if you’re taking prompts but I’d love to see you write what may have happened if Beth went after Rio after he told her he needed her alive and then JUST LEFT. Bonus points for a kiss!

Beth’s shoulders sag in relief once she processes his words but her jaw drops open not even a second later when she realizes that he’s just going to... _ leave._

She can hear him make his way through the front of the store, towards the exit and  _no_ ,  she thinks ,  _he can’t just say that and walk away._

Her feet are moving before her head can catch up. She rushes forward, intent on stopping him before he can disappear.

“Hey!” Beth shouts, and she sees Rio halt his steps right next to the check out counter. His hand falls to rest on the counter beside him but he doesn’t turn. She’s got his attention though.

She takes a deep breath before she speaks because she’s not even sure what she wants to say. All Beth knows is that she doesn’t trust him and she’s spent weeks in constant fear, in a deep hole of anxiety. She’s tired.

“So what now?” Beth asks more quietly than she intended, more unsure.

“I’ll be in touch.” He answers after a beat, his voice rough and deep as it penetrates off the walls of the quiet shop.

It’s a better answer than the  _ nothing good _ he’d given the last time she’d asked.

He starts moving again but she’s not done or not ready to let him go or maybe just scared of what she’ll feel when he does.

“Rio.” She calls out and the word ricochets back at her, vibrating in her ears. She’s called him by his name exactly one other time. In her bed, his head in between her legs with the explicit intention of getting her off.

She can still feel him there sometimes if she thinks hard enough.

Beth notices his shoulders tense at the sound of his name coming out of her mouth. She hates what they’ve come to, hates that she’d pretended to be happy about the fact that he was dead - that she’d _killed_ him. Now he’s just here, back in her life and she doesn’t know how to feel. Doesn’t know what she’s  allowed to feel.

He turns to face her slowly. She forces herself not to flush as he looks her up and down in a way that he’s done so many times. It feels different this time. He’s assessing her, thinking god knows what, but she sees it - the moment he goes from curious to annoyed to pissed. She thinks she can understand exactly how he feels. A lethal combination of hate and love and lust and exhaustion.

She’s breathing heavily but she needs to break the silence before he can. She thinks whatever he’ll say will be condescending and vague and she’s not sure she has the energy.

“You can’t just say that and then leave.” She says, trailing off when he starts to stalk towards her.

_I think I need you alive_.  The words run over and over again in the back of her mind.

His strides are quick and he’s standing in front of her in a flash. She’s caught off guard because one second he’s not there and the next he is and she doesn’t even have time to flinch as he reaches his arm out to grip her chin in his hand.

It’s not exactly painful but it’s not gentle either. Her skin burns where his fingers press at her jaw and she thinks he might be holding back just enough so that he doesn’t leave a bruise.

“What makes you think you got a say in anything I do?” He asks but it’s rhetorical - he’s not looking for an answer he just wants her to know where they stand. Wants her to know she doesn’t get to make demands of him anymore.

She opens her mouth to speak but he’s got her so worked up that she stumbles over any words that might come out.

His hold on her loosens and his hand moves behind her hair and around the back of her neck. He clocks the shiver that she can’t hide because he’s so close . _Too close_. She can see his chest heaving, can see the black color of his eyes.

Beth’s eyelids flutter closed and she swallows, trying to push back what she’s feeling, what she thinks is coming but what she knows is _so wrong_.

She’s never been so mixed up before.

And they’ve never been good at controlling themselves.

“This is so fucked up.” Beth mumbles, dropping her head in defeat.

She doesn’t need to elaborate. He knows. But still, the corner of Rio’s mouth tilts up and when he squeezes her neck she looks at him and catches the amusement written across his face.

And even though she’s fully aware that she shouldn’t she’s never been good at thinking in the long term.

So she pushes up onto her toes and reaches out to grip the back of his head with both of her hands. She tugs him forward, harder than necessary but softer than he deserves.

Their lips meet in the middle and it’s all tongue and teeth, hard and  _dirty_ and pleasure shoots straight to her core.

One of them pulls back but neither moves away. Their mouths hover over one another’s, breath mingling - neither willing to put a stop to what they’re doing quite yet.

Her eyes flick up to his and she can see it all. He’s torn - he hates her but he wants her and she doesn’t give him another second to decide which feeling wins.

She inches forward, nipping at his lower lip. He growls, pulling at her hair and this time it’s anything but gentle.

Rio licks into her, his tongue wrestling with hers, his beard scratching at her face. She can feel him everywhere. She can barely breath and it doesn’t help when he pulls back from her mouth to trail wet, sloppy kisses down her neck, biting down at her collarbone.

Beth whimpers and knows he’s left a mark - knows it doesn’t compare to the ones she’s left on him.

He pulls back, lips slightly parted. She has to force herself not to take them between hers again. She can feel how hard he is against her leg and she’s desperate for him to make her come but she can already sense him pulling away.

“You want me to touch you?” He asks, his voice coated in lust but dripping with venom.

She feels his grip loosen behind her neck to trail down the length of her body. He stops on her ass and squeezes and then moves around to her front, between her legs where she’s all heat.

Beth knows where this is going, she can feel it, can sense that his desire to hurt her is stronger than his desire to touch her.

“I don’t think you care what I want.” She answers not recognizing the sound of her voice. It’s never sounded this way before because she’s never felt this way before.

He laughs menacingly, the same way he’d laughed at her all that time ago in her dining room, a beaten Dean behind them, a gun in her hand, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Ain’t me lettin’ you live enough?” He asks but she thinks he’s talking more to himself than to her.

She bites down on her bottom lip, fisting her hands at her sides, as he runs his fingers back and forth over the seam of her pants, so close to where she wants him but so damn far.

He’s teasing her and she’s letting him.

“Nah, it’s not, is it?” He asks, answering his own question. 

He pushes away from her in disgust but Beth thinks he’s more disgusted with himself than anything.

“Word of advice.” He starts, putting a few feet of distance between them. 

Beth smooths the back of her hair and pulls down her shirt before she’s able to muster up the confidence to look him in the eye.

“When the guy you shot and left for dead decides to let you live, leave well enough alone.” 

And this time she lets him walk away and out of the store because if he needs to believe what just happened between them was all on her than fine, she’ll let him.

She’s sure where he’s concerned she’ll _never_ be able to leave well enough alone.

And she’s sure he’s counting on it.


End file.
